Horror Of The Deep - Scylla, Nemesis and Nu Wa
by CrystalWeed
Summary: The Horror of the Deep has been unleashed. Two goddesses struggle for their immortality.


**The Horror of the Deep Chapter 1**

Balance between Heaven and Earth was restored, but the world was never the same. Skies cleared, but the stars shifted. Seas retreated, but the rivers drained westward. In the years that followed, Nu Wa ruled with wisdom and ushered in an age of recovery and prosperity, for which she is adored and worshipped to this day. Yet, the world grew dark once more and a new evil is emerging, threatening to engulf the land with evil. The Horror of the Deep is stirring in the ever so tranquil waters… Soon it will be the time to strike.

It was a cool and silent night. The ocean calm, the moon and stars shining like beacons in the night sky. The sand was soft under the feet of the woman walking along the shore. Nu Wa wore an aqua green and blue cloth wrap that was entangled around her tight, curvy body that was occupied by glowing white tattoos. The cloth barely covered her perfect, firm, and perky breasts and revealed a perfect underboob while also revealing long, slender legs that were adorned with decorative bands. Her long black hair was braided and down the middle of her back and her beautiful eyes were outlined with black outline that accented her Asian characteristics. The snake goddess was also accompanied with her 4 floating crystals, one for each element as she gracefully walked leaving footprints in the stand. She enjoyed the feeling of sand between the toes of her bare feet and eerie silence that the ocean shore provided. The cool ocean air caused her nipples to ever so slightly poke at her aqua green wrap that coiled around her body. The waves came in smoothly, caressing her slender legs, leaving an area of moisture underneath her belly button, between her thighs. Nu Wa giggled to herself as the waves receded, unaware of the evil presence sitting at the bottom of the ocean.

At the same time at the bottom of the ocean, a seemingly young child with long orange hair, a tiara, and a dry blue and white dress was sleeping in a cave. Around the cave, floated dead fish, sharks, jellyfish, and all sorts of sea life. The ocean was suddenly filled with the sound of flowing air as pale, ghostly currents of life energy were flowing from every corner of the ocean towards the cave. The child stirred in her slumber as she embraced the energy. She stirred some more. The child glowed a radiant green as she absorbed all the life and energy of the ocean. In the city of Atlantis, Poseidon dropped dead in his bedroom. Suddenly, her eyes flickered open as the Ocean suddenly went eerily. Scylla, they call her. The Horror of the Deep.

On the surface, the Guardian of Heaven was oblivious to the gruesome events that were happening at the bottom of the Ocean. Suddenly, Nu Wa heard a churning sound that originated from the clear waters. Nu Wa gasped as before her eyes, a whirlpool emerged. And what was that…? A young girl? Nu Wa was even further shocked as a little girl who looked no older than 7 emerged from the watery depths.

"Oh Heavens," exclaimed Nu Wa. "Are you alright young one? Who are you?"

Scylla did not reply but simply walked on the water until she reached the ocean shore. Nu Wa was shocked to see that her dress was dry. Nu Wa smiled fondly at Scylla but Scylla simply stared back quietly.

"You are adorable, young one. Do you have a home?" asked Nu Wa. Nu Wa was a bit taken aback as the young girl did not reply once again. "Why don't you come with me?" said Nu Wa as she took a few steps across the cool stand.

About 15 feet away, the young girl gave a menacing smile and then giggled. As the giggling turned into a high pitched but evil laugh, Nu Wa stopped in her tracks and looked at Scylla puzzled. Abruptly, Scylla let out an inhuman roar that shook the beach.

Nu Wa was horrified as 4 massive and scaly tentacles erupted from under the young girl's dress. Each one was at least 30 feet in length and 4 feet in diameter. The most horrifying part were the heads… Each tentacle was underneath an enormous dog head that could have only belonged to a wolf. The four dog-headed tentacles roared showing their jagged and bloodstained teeth as Scylla laughed gleefully once again.

Nu Wa, petrified by the sight spoke after a few seconds. "Y-y-you're a monster!" As she said this, the four elemental crystals – Water, Earth, Metal, and Fire – rotated around her glowing. Before she can react however, Scylla cackled as each dog-headed tentacle shot forward like an attacking python. Each dog consumed a glowing energy crystal and swallowed as they barred their teeth and growled, surrounding Nu Wa.

As if on cue, all four dog tentacles suddenly roared a mighty roar as their eyes bulged out. As they did this, a dozen slimy tentacle-like tongues erupted from each of the dogs' mouths. Each of the tentacles that belonged looked different, some were longer and thicker than others. The underside of the emerald green tentacles were a slightly paler green and were covered by rows of numerous pale pink disc-like suckers that sometimes puckered and dilated as the tentacles rose in the air towards Nu Wa.

Nu Wa shrieked at the horrendous sight and cowered in fear as she was powerless without her crystals. The tips of its tentacles were not all the same. Some reminded her of the sensitive fleshy tip of an elephant's trunk. Others ended in a smoothly pointed tip that changed colour from emerald green to glossy black at the end. The disc-like suckers on the underside of the tentacles looked like dozens of tiny, puckering lips. The tentacles writhed slowly all at once in different directions, flexing and curling and weaving constantly in a sinuous and almost hypnotic display of movement. It was difficult to follow the movements of one before she became distracted by another.

"Please don't hurt me…" Nu Wa whispered as the 4 dog heads each containing a dozen tentacles hovered closer.

Nu Wa swallowed. She began to tremble. She stood with her feet neatly together and smoothed her cloth wrap and held it against her legs. A single tentacle shot towards her from the dog head to the far left. The tentacle curled around her left leg and brushed her calf and Nu Wa shuddered. It felt like a caress. Her heart began to beat faster as the tentacle rose about her leg. She felt the soft, warm touch of its disc-like suckers and a ragged breath escaped her. It felt like kisses on her bare skin, a dozen gentle kisses.

Her lips parted and she began to pant. Her breasts rose and fell. She watched the tentacle and felt its upward progress as it explored her thighs. The creature shifted heavily, moving still closer, and now more tentacles rose, wavering about her. She watched them with utter horror, becoming anxious for the first time about the creature's intentions.

She freed her leg and stepped away from the creature. No sooner had she moved to avoid one tentacle than another one touched her elsewhere. Fighting to control her sudden doubts Nu Wa backed nervously away from the creature.

"I have to go," she said. "Don't. No! You mustn't..."

As she turned away to escape the creature's advances she stumbled and fell. She suddenly found herself on all fours with her ass to the creature. The fall had flipped up her cloth wrap to expose her pale Asian buttocks as she did not wear anything underneath. Nu Wa threw a frightened glance over her shoulder as she felt a tentacle slip smoothly between her parted thighs, snugly insinuating itself between her legs. She squealed and squirmed to try to escape its invasive caress as the tentacle curled tightly about her left thigh. She tried to stand but she couldn't. Other tentacles were reaching for her. She tried to scamper away on her hands and knees. Her aqua green cloth wrap was tightened against her body as the creature tightened its grip and drew her back.

Nu Wa tried to make her body as low to the sand as possible but she found herself fast becoming caught up in the creature's tentacles. Her arms were seized. She was lifted, struggling, from the floor. She found herself raised bodily above the cool sand.

"Please! Let me down! Let me go! What are you doing?" shrieked Nu Wa.

As she continued to struggle she found herself turned slowly towards the creature, suspended feet above the floor, her arms and legs firmly held aside by tentacles. The tentacles moved with the dog head that had captured her as the head moved her towards Scylla's body.

Then, for the first time, Scylla spoke in a menacingly way. "Let's play a game. It's called… Are you really immortal?" Scylla cackled and then smiled as the all 4 dog heads closed in, tentacles squirming in the air towards Nu Wa.

Nu Wa tried to kick her legs free. She heaved her body from side to side. She strained to free her arms but she was helpless to escape. She found herself gazing down into the Scylla's fathomless eyes. Her arms were held out to her sides. Her legs held open. The tentacles unravelled her cloth wrap and allowed it to fall to the sand. Her tattoos glowed a pale white. Her large breasts heaved as she struggled weakly but the creature's grip was secure. Nu Wa was naked, vulnerable and helpless to defend herself.

For a moment Scylla merely seemed to study her as Nu Wa hung helpless in its grasp. The sun had risen and cast a shadow, a perfect silhouette of her curvy, feminine figure suspended before the mass of tentacles. She felt the sun warm across her bare thighs. She breathed heavily, struggling to catch her breath.

"Please," Nu Wa pleaded breathlessly. "I don't know what you want."

Some hair had pulled loose from her braid and it lay across her cheek. She tossed her head to throw it aside. Scylla lowered her tentacles, bringing her closer to the other tentacles. Nu Wa screamed. She renewed her struggles but she couldn't free herself. Again, she hung suspended, but this time only inches from the floor.

"I don't know what you want from me," she repeated, still struggling weakly, and gasping for breath.

As she spoke the fleshy tip of a tentacle rose ominously into her vision. Its blunt tip curled and arched backwards like a snake preparing to strike. It rose sinuously between her outstretched legs only inches from her pussy. Nu Wa watched, frozen in horrified anticipation, as it slowly moved closer. She began to shake her head slowly from side to side. She tried to move her hips but there was nothing she could do to avoid the tentacle as it drew ever closer.

"No, oh no, please, not that, not there." Her words were little more than a breathless whisper. Her eyes opened wide in shocked disbelief.

She panted rapidly as she looked down the suspended length of her helpless body. Her thighs were spread wide, held fast by the creature's tentacles. She could see her white tattoos glowing near the prominent bulge of her mound. The fleshy tip of the tentacle flexed with the workings of lithe muscles under the skin. There was a dark hole at its centre that opened and closed and seemed to lubricate itself by slowly exuding a thin trickle of glistening oil.

Nu Wa moaned with apprehension. She struggled but she was held fast. She was unable to look away but watched with wide, staring eyes as the soft, blunt tip of the tentacle nuzzled deliberately and with shocking intimacy between her wide stretched legs.

"Noooooo!" she moaned. She tried to writhe her hips away but the tentacle moved with her. She saw the fleshy end contract and felt it softly and inquisitively probing her pussy. Her hips jerked involuntarily at the intimacy of its touch. There was nothing she could do to evade the gently exploring tentacle. She felt it flex tentatively against her pussy, softly clutching her most intimate private place. At the same time she became aware that the oil the tentacle exuded was turning her soft, inner thighs slick with a thick and fragrant liquid.

Nu Wa moaned breathlessly as Scylla laughed madly. She writhed and squirmed against the probing tentacle between her legs. She was helpless to evade it. She could feel the muscles inside the flexible, fleshy tube squeezing and caressing her pussy. Suddenly her hips began to thrust uncontrollably. She didn't know what was happening or what it meant. Her stomach muscles tightened. Her body felt out of control. Her breath came in short, agonised gasps, faster and faster until her entire body abruptly stiffened and a ragged, tortured groan was forced from her lips.

Nu Wa shuddered and convulsed in the creature's unrelenting grasp. Her head lolled. Her legs were suddenly trembling. She was bathed in perspiration. Dazedly, she raised her head.  
Looking up she felt as if she were drowning in a sea of waving tentacles. They rose sinuously all around her. There was a faint, elusive musky smell in the air that seemed to be the fragrance of the oil exuded by some of the tentacles. Although she still hung suspended she felt as though she was lying on a bed of slowly writhing tentacles. Nu Wa was surrounded on all sides by its waving, sleek and shining green tentacles. She could only watch in a shocked daze as they reached for her.

Half a dozen tentacles swayed then curled over her and began to caress and explore her helpless body. Nu Wa moaned feebly as she felt them slither over her breasts. She seemed to feel them everywhere at once, caressing her thighs, probing her pussy. Her body jerked and spasmed weakly as she was subjected to the creature's intimate, unhurried examination of her defenceless body. Her flesh soon became coated with the oil it exuded and the rubbery, exploring tentacles moved slickly and smoothly over her skin.

"No, please, no more," Nu Wa whispered, but she was helpless to resist.

Nu Wa hung suspended, slumped and vulnerable, her glowing body open to the intrusive probing caresses of the creature's numerous tentacles. She moaned and turned her head aside as the tip of a tentacle tried to slip between her lips. She could feel her oil-slick body caressed and explored in a dozen places at once. The disc-like suckers beneath the tentacles kissed her heated skin. She felt them attach then pull at her distended nipples. Several tentacles writhed against each other as they competed to explore between her legs and between the cheeks of her ass. Nu Wa felt a tentacle coil loosely around her neck. She was powerless to turn her head aside as the tip moved lightly over her lips.

She struggled weakly, her naked oil-drenched body glistening wetly in the shafts of sunlight that fell at angles through the roof. At times her body was almost entirely hidden by the coils of curling, writhing tentacles that slipped and slithered over her. Soft, pensive moans escaped her lips. She was helpless in the creature's sinuous coils. Scylla cast a gleeful look at her new prey and said, "Fun time!"

**The Horror of the Deep Chapter 2**

In the morning, at the other side of the beach, the Goddess of Vengeance, Nemesis heard some startling commotion coming from the other side and decided to investigate. Nemesis was stunningly beautiful – boasting a curvy body that involved a thin waist, a firm round ass, small but perky breasts, and shoulder length hair. Nemesis wore fishnet tights that dug into her thighs and buttocks, a cloth skirt, a white cloth top that only covered her breasts revealing her belly button and also wore a headdress that obscured her eyes but revealed her full lips covered with bright red lipstick.

As Nemesis ran, she shook her perfect ass in a hypnotizing rhythm that had given many gods in Olympus a raging boner. When she neared the origin of the noise, she heard an abundance of female moaning and wet slurping sounds. It was only about 15 seconds later that she saw the horrendous monster and its prey.

Nemesis panicked and screamed at Scylla, giving away her position. The tentacles that surrounded Nu Wa receded allowing the two goddesses to see each other.

"Nemesis?" called out Nu Wa.

"Nu Wa, is that you?" shouted Nemesis.

"Nemesis, you have to get away from here, she's dangerous, she-"

Before Nu Wa can finish, a tentacle plunged itself into Nu Wa's mouth shutting her up.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Nemesis…" crooned Scylla. "Guess I found myself another prize! GO GET HER AJAX!"

With that, Scylla sent the dog head on the furthest right towards Nemesis. However, Nemesis was quick to react and using her blade, Divine Retribution, she quickly decapitated Ajax killing off the dog head and its 12 tentacles all together.

"Ajax! You killed him, bitch... You will pay, slut… Zoey, Cyrille!"

Although Nemesis was agile enough and had the guile to kill one dog head, two dog heads and 24 tentacles was far too much. She sliced off about 5 tentacles but the rest overpowered her. The tentacles quickly pried the blade from Nemesis's hands and threw it into the ocean. The rest of the tentacles wrapped around Nemesis's thighs and arms as it hoisted her towards Scylla.

Scylla cackled. "Aren't so tough now, _Nemesis_. Since you killed Ajax, Zoey and Cyrille are gonna have a fun time fucking you first. Achilles! Keep your tentacles away from the Chinese bitch's eyes, I want her to see Nemesis suffer…"

"Scylla, you monster!" screamed Nemesis. "Let go of me!"

The tentacles quickly started to crawl up Nemesis's thighs nearing her wet pussy.

"Zeus! Anyone?" moaned Nemesis. "Someone… please…"

The tentacles quickly removed Nemesis's armour and armoured skirt but kept the headdress and fishnet tights on. One tentacle belonging to Cyrille quickly ripped off her white top, revealing perky breasts with rock hard nipples.

The tentacles felt warm against her naked skin. They moved all around her, surrounding her on all sides, flexing powerfully but touching her tenderly. Cradling her. Slithering, teasing, caressing and possessing her. Every nerve ending in her body was alive and tingling. The shreds of her ruined top hung from her shoulders. Her breasts were explored, squeezed and fondled. Her nipples raised to aching fullness.

Nemesis's dishevelled hair hung damp with perspiration about her flushed and shining face. Through a narrow gap in the roof she saw a glimpse of blue sky, it meant nothing to her, she couldn't relate to it. In a moment it was hidden as the tentacles writhed about her. Her hips began to thrust and her body writhed lasciviously, beyond her control, in response to a new, teasing, stimulating caress between her legs.

Looking down her body she glimpsed through the coils that twined over her the narrow supple tip of a finger thin tentacle probing gently and deliberately between her spread thighs. It curled closer and again and again she felt its intimate, knowing caress. With every delicate touch it triggered an urgent, hungry thrust of her hips. She couldn't fight the way it made her feel. Nemesis moaned, her abused body writhed, suspended, imprisoned in Scylla's coils. Beyond the probing tip she saw Scylla's eyes, pale and gloating, shining, intently observing the way she responded to its touch.

Nemesis felt a thick tentacle probing deeply between the cheeks of her ass. It slithered, wet and warm, over her fishnet tights. Another thick tentacle rose between her legs. Its fleshy tip opened, shining wetly and dripping copious amounts of clear oil. It was hollow, like a tube, and as she watched, Nemesis saw something slowly emerging into the light. She frowned as the neck of the tentacle slowly stretched and expanded and began to reveal something thick and dark green that gradually extended into the light.

Nemesis's eyes widened and a long, weak, breathless moan escaped her. She strained ineffectually against the coils that still held her. She writhed helplessly in the creature's grip as the thick, obscenely swollen head of an enormous bloated sex organ, slipped inexorably from the distended tentacle. It was dark green, almost black. The round, blunt tip glistened, shining, and dripping oil. Its length was ribbed and lined with delicate veins.

"Oh no!" Nemesis gasped. "Please no, please don't..."

She watched with quickly increasing apprehension as the slick and swollen organ moved towards her exposed pussy.

"No, no, noooooooo," she panted.

She pulled weakly at the tentacles that held her but she was helpless. She writhed her hips to try to avoid the organ but there was nothing she could do. Its oversized bloated head pressed intimately against her wet and swollen pussy lips and fishnets.

Nemesis stiffened. Her mouth opened wide. Her eyes grew bigger. She began to pant.

The warm, slick organ felt huge between her wide spread thighs.

"No, please, too big, too big, too big," she cried.

The tentacle flexed and she felt the pressure on her pussy increase as the head of the giant organ was forced slowly and smoothly into her opening tearing a gaping hole in the fishnets where her pussy lips were.

Nemesis threw back her head. The sinews showed in her taut neck as the throbbing organ began to push inside her. It filled and stretched her opening, slowly bludgeoning its way deeper inside her. Her hips began to thrust violently and still the organ nosed deeper. She could feel it now inside, filling her, still moving.

"Nnnnnnnhhhhhhhhh!"

Nemesis gritted her teeth. She threw her head wildly from side to side. Her entire body convulsed and still the organ slipped deeper into her pussy.

Nemesis's straining body was bathed and glistening with perspiration and the oil exuded from the creature's tentacles. Her small, firm breasts shone slickly with oil as numerous smaller tentacles writhed and twisted over them, squeezing and caressing. Her nipples were throbbing and stiff. Her thighs were drenched with a mixture of her own free flowing juices and the creature's oil. The great, throbbing organ was now buried deeply in her pussy. She could feel it there inside her, filling her, stretching her. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps. Then she felt another organ nosing between her ass cheeks.

Her eyelids fluttered. She shook her head weakly. She felt her ass cheeks parted by the swollen head of the organ. It paused, pressing up against her ass hole, and then she shuddered as she felt it stiffen and begin to push and squeeze its way inside breaking another hole in her fishnets.

Nemesis arched her back and threw back her head as the second organ penetrated her. Her lips moved soundlessly. Her sweat soaked, attractive face twisted into a pained grimace as she felt the organ slip deeper inside her.

Scylla cackled at her the Goddess of Vengeance. "Fishnets. Fishnets. Fishnets. You are a slut, Nemesis. A big. Fat. Slut."

Nemesis, penetrated and helpless, hung suspended in tentacles' grasp. The morning sun bathed her naked, glistening body with a soft light. Another thick and sinuous tentacle was raised from which a third bloated and dripping sex organ had slowly emerged. Nemesis pressed her lips tightly together as the organ nudged insistently at her mouth. A series of low, urgent moans escaped her as she tried to avoid it. Then the tentacle about her throat tightened and she was forced to open her mouth to take a gasp of air.

There was nothing Nemesis could do as the third throbbing sex organ slipped into her gaping mouth.

Her lips stretched to accommodate it. It filled her mouth. Her pale eyes opened wide. Muffled, anxious moans escaped her.

Nemesis hung transfixed and helpless, gripped firmly by the creature. She couldn't move. She was penetrated in three places. There was nothing she could do as the organ buried deep inside her stretched pussy began to thrust slowly and deliberately in and out.

Her hips pushed. Her thighs strained. She could feel the enormous organ thrusting stiff and hot inside her pussy. Then the second organ buried deep in her ass hole began to move. Nemesis's entire body convulsed as she felt it began to thrust slowly and rhythmically. Her fists clenched. Every sinew in her body strained as the two organs began to thrust faster. The creature's oil dripped thickly from her ass hole and her pussy. Finally, the third organ, lodged firmly in her mouth, began to thrust slowly in and out.

Nemesis's body undulated. Her breasts shook and began to sway heavily as the three thrusting organs began to fuck her at the same time. They pushed thickly into her openings, sliding smoothly in the creature's oil and Nemesis's juices. Nemesis's eyes closed. Her head rolled. Her pussy was filled by the organ plunging deeper and faster inside her. The creature's oil squeezed from her violated ass hole ran shining down her legs. The organ in her mouth slipped smoothly in and out.

Her body shook and spasmed, pounded relentlessly with increasing force as the creature continued to fuck her. Her abused and swollen, dripping pussy lips, stretched wide around the throbbing organ that plunged slickly between her wide spread thighs. The organ in her ass hole worked deeper, thrusting quickly and energetically in and out. Her ripe young body was held suspended, impaled by three huge and thrusting sexual organs. Slick, wet sounds came from between her legs.

Nemesis writhed and squirmed. Her breasts swayed. Her nipples throbbed. The disc-like saucers beneath the creature's tentacles kissed and tormented her burning skin. She was a bath of perspiration and glistening oil. She was limp and helpless in the creature's unrelenting grip. Her nostrils were dilated and the organ in her mouth began to plunge faster.

Nemesis's hips spasmed, jerking violently again and again, as her body responded to the multiple penetration of three huge shining sex-organs. Suddenly the organ buried in her mouth swelled and stiffened. She felt a powerful ejaculation and her mouth was filled with the creature's hot and pumping seed. It spilled from her lips, running thickly over her chin. She swallowed thick and choking tangy mouthfuls. It coated her tongue. The organ spurted again and again. It plunged in and out of her mouth glistening, thick and shining with Nemesis's saliva and the creature's own dripping seed.

Nemesis twisted her head to the side and the organ slipped from her mouth. Strands of saliva and of the creature's thick, viscous seed hung from her lips and stretched to the still swollen organ. Choking and spluttering she gasped for breath. The organ slipped against her hot cheek, thick and limber and shining and still oozing pale white seed. It left a thick trail across her face and into her hair.

Nemesis's body was rocked and pounded remorselessly as the other two organs continued to thrust stiffly into her. Her breath came faster and faster as she felt the organ in her pussy thicken and swell and begin to spasm.

"No! Oh no, oh no, noooooooo!" she begged desperately. "Please no..."

She struggled against the tentacles that held her. She threw her head frantically from side to side but her hips began to thrust wildly against the organ that was plunging deep into her pussy.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

**The Horror of the Deep Chapter 3**

Nemesis squealed, moaned, screamed, and screamed again pleading for Scylla to stop.

"Ok Cyrille and Zoey, enough fucking for her _alone_. I want the 3 of you now to fuck both sluts!"

Nu Wa eyes widened in horror as she made eye contact with Nemesis whose face was already covered in cum. They looked at each other in fear as they knew what was coming.

The tentacles had all but covered Nu Wa, slithering over her skin and wrapping themselves around her body. They clung to her bare, smooth legs. The tendrils slid around her torso, squeezing firmly around her waist. Many small tentacles had found her soft, exposed breasts and were gripping them tightly — squeezing, massaging, one even opening at the end to engulf her nipple. The tentacles were crawling up her curvaceous back, clinging tightly to her skin, and looping around her neck, feeling her face curiously. One had wrapped itself across her mouth, reducing her calls for help to pitiful moans. The goddess thrashed helplessly, struggling to move, but her naked body only squirmed in the grasp of the slithering tendrils.

Nu Wa stared at Nemesis with wide, fearful eyes, pleading for help in the only way she could.

Nemesis, also engulfed with slimy green tentacles that occupied all her orifices could only stare back. As the tentacle in her mouth retreated, she suddenly began to feel like she enjoyed seeing Nu Wa restricted and tied up by Scylla. She couldn't understand this reaction, but she couldn't resist it either. Nu Wa continued to implore her with wide, fearful eyes, and her voice tried to scream again. But Nemesis only looked at her with a strange, growing lust, as she was getting fucked beyond comprehension. The power of Scylla's seed was overpowering her.

Nemesis looked down at Nu Wa's crotch. Her groin was poised above the sand, her bare thighs wrapped in slithering tentacles that spread her wide apart. Five or six dripping tentacles floated beneath Nu Wa's exposed pussy, cautiously approaching her skin and touching it tenderly. Nu Wa moaned in fear as they inched closer to her fat, fleshy vagina.

Nemesis, lost in a stupor of sexual desire, just looked at over to Nu Wa seductively as the tentacles railed her pussy, asshole.

"Don't be afraid, Nu Wa. We're going to have some fun together."

Nu Wa seemed to calm slightly as some of the tentacles released their hold on her. The tentacles that were railing Nemesis's pussy and butthole also retreated and more tentacles gripped her arms and legs, pulling her violently against Nu Wa. The tentacles slithered and adjusted around the two girls, squeezing their soft bodies together and smearing them in wetness and slime. Nemesis gasped in surprise at the force with which these tentacles moved — they speedily coiled themselves around the girls and forced them to embrace each other, their breasts mushing together. The tentacle around Nu Wa's mouth released, and she gulped in frantic intakes of air; she looked incredulously in Nemesis's eyes, who had a wonderstruck expression on her face.

"I... I can't believe this is happening, but I think I love it," Nemesis moaned. At the same time, Scylla smiled as she realized that Nemesis had just become her slave.

Her arousal boiled over and she pressed her full crimson lips against Nu Wa's. Nu Wa pushed back in surprise, but as she felt the other goddess's arms around her and felt her tongue slipping into her mouth, she began to relax. Having Nemesis next to her began to comfort her, and soon her mouth melted into Nemesis's. She swished her tongue around inside Nemesis's mouth, smearing her lips over hers, losing herself in unexpected passion.

Nu Wa, suddenly finding herself unreasonably horny, felt herself become extremely sensitive to the tentacles clinging to her skin. Each one tingled in a way that caused her muscles to become more relaxed; as she became more receptive to them, the sensation spread across her smooth, pale skin. It sent shivers inside her as she felt small shockwaves that dove deep into her nerves. Her brain began to buzz with the warm energy that was entering her. Soon she couldn't think straight at all, because she was overwhelmed with the physical reaction. She had become hyper-aware of everything she was feeling on her skin, and it spread like electricity into her slender, vulnerable body. She could feel the sensation traveling to a particular spot between her legs and resting there, working up to a deep, gnawing, tingling fire inside her. The feeling spread from the lips of her vagina, deep into her interior, and resting in a small portion of her gut: her womb.

Whatever this sensation was, Nu Wa knew it was causing her to crave that the tentacles would enter her. Beads of sweat began to drip down her face. Her heart fluttered. She grasped Nemesis in her arms, pushing their slippery breasts together. She leaned her head over Nemesis's shoulder and began licking and kissing her neck. The passion, the craving, was working to a searing, mind-numbing boil. She felt the walls of her vagina stretch in the desire to be rubbed, penetrated, filled. She let out a yearning moan.

Meanwhile, Nemesis was getting her brains fucked out.

She was right on top of Nu Wa, their bodies tied together, but Nu Wa was so entranced that she couldn't even notice Nemesis being shaken violently against her. Nemesis had tentacles entering all three orifices once again, and the ones in her vagina and asshole were plunging into her with merciless force. She was in a wave of orgasmic disbelief as the tentacles forced their way into her; and as the pounding was only increasing, she had no choice but to submit herself to their wills. She made no sound but an occasional muffled groan as the tentacles pounded deeper inside her with each thrust. Her eyes were almost glazed over, and she couldn't help the tears from streaming. It was painful, but the pain mixed with body-shaking, seemingly endless orgasms. Each thrust sent explosions of warm energy into her defenceless form, and this energy immediately exploded again into uncontrollable orgasms that caused her body to involuntarily convulse and spasm. Two, three tentacles had entered her vagina now, and as they twisted together they slammed her soft, wet interior even deeper, stretching her vagina longer and wider than she believed she could take. Her breasts shook and bounced with the force. The moisture squeezed and spurted out of her. She threw her head back and tried to scream, but her throat was blocked by a squirming tentacle.

Her mind was racing. She couldn't believe it. Scylla was fucking her senseless.

They plunged into her with a loud squelching sound and she groaned. Then they backed out, slowly, allowing the walls of her vagina and asshole to close together. Then they pounded her again, squeezing out her juices and stretching her yet even farther. Out and in, out and in, endlessly, with more tentacles slithering inside. She felt the one in her mouth as it crawled deeper down her throat — it was warm, slippery, soft, and she slobbered over it with her lips and her tongue. She choked as it forced its way further down, making it hard for her to breathe. Through a mix of tears, saliva, and slime, she managed to keep swallowing it. Her head spun as she felt it sliding against the back of her mouth, its squirming tip lodged midway down her throat. She gasped for breath, but the slithering tendril liked it inside her tight, wet enclosure, and it only burrowed deeper. She could feel it struggling to reach her stomach, and she dutifully tried to gulp up as much of it as she could. The tentacle sent shockwaves of warm energy into her, and her whole head tingled with brain-numbing ecstasy.

At this point, Nemesis heard Nu Wa scream. But it was only an afterthought to her quickly failing consciousness.

Nu Wa, too, was by this point being fucked forcefully by the tentacles. When one had pushed gently between her tender folds, Nu Wa had only been too willing to have it enter. She had felt it slither up inside her, then three more came and began to try to fit themselves into her. She had wanted it more than ever, despite her previous fears. And as they forced their way into her, shaking her body and causing her head to reel in orgasmic shock, she felt her burning emptiness eagerly eat up the intruders.

But at this moment, she was screaming. And that was because the tentacles had forced their way so far into her that they were pressing at the entrance of her womb. In a sudden awakening from her sexual trance, her original fears had rushed back to her. She realized the tentacles wanted to impregnate her, and she panicked. She struggled to free herself, but there was nothing she could do. Her body was tired, weakened from the unrelenting orgasms. She was still held tight by the tentacles and couldn't move any part of herself. Worst of all, five tentacles were buried deep inside her impossibly stretched vagina, and there was no way she could possibly dislodge them. She was stuck, and she could only scream.

She felt the edge of a tentacle finally squeeze painfully through the tiny opening. It slithered into the small enclosure of her womb. Nu Wa gasped with disbelief at what was happening, what she was feeling. It hurt, and yet... She couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement. She told herself she didn't want it — but as she felt the tentacle brushing the soft walls of her womb, she was uncontrollably aroused by the anticipation of its warm, sticky seed filling her... Filling her completely, and leaving absolutely no room. Scylla clapped loudly and told her dogs to fuck them harder.

Meanwhile, Nemesis had literally no control over her body any more. Outside, she was gripped by coils of tentacles that squeezed firmly onto her soft skin. Inside, they only crammed tighter and deeper. Orgasms continued to shoot through her, making her muscles involuntarily twitch and contract. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her back arched, and then she fell limp. She was a rag doll to these tentacles now, she felt it. The thought sent her head rushing with an uncontrollable pleasure at being so subdued. Extra tentacles kept pressing themselves into her asshole and vagina, joining the others to plunge violently into her body. Her head rocked with the impact.

This was Heaven. Her orgasm was even closer now, almost here... at the last second she regained all her strength, closed her legs hard around the tentacles, and arched her back as she was going to break in two. She rolled her eyes back into her head, was still for a moment and exploded in the most powerful orgasm of her life. The expression of her face was hard to describe, showing a combination of incredulity and satisfaction. The tentacles in her ass and mouth retreated but the tentacle in her pussy was still buried deep inside her body and it didn't take long to start moving again, in and out, in and out, faster every time. Nemesis's pussy was soaking wet and squishy sounds filled the room as the tentacle banged against her cavity. She soon started to moan again as she moved her hips in the opposite direction of the tentacle, trying to increase the depth of the penetrations. It was then when she realized that she had recovered her strength completely.

The tentacle stopped its movement and was still in her pussy. Nemesis just hovered there, entwined by tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs, staring at the shaft that impaled her, when suddenly she felt a pinch in her cervix and without any further warning, the tentacle pushed hard and penetrated deeper inside the petite goddess. It pushed into her uterus and reached the bottom of her womb. Nemesis gasped and froze for a moment; her mouth and eyes wide open, staring at the wall in front of her. The appendage withdrew very slowly inch by inch, almost all the way out, while the goddess tried to understand what just happened. Then the creature pushed again, entering back into her womb.

When Nemesis felt she was on the verge of another explosive climax, the phallus started to move slower until it stopped completely, still buried in her body. The petite goddess was begging in her mind for Scylla's tentacles to continue fucking her. Suddenly, she felt the tentacle bulge inside her and a huge load of hot semen was sprayed inside of her womb. This was enough for the beautiful goddess to explode again in another orgasm that drove her over the edge. However, it was not over, two more tentacles re-entered her mouth and anus respectively and continuing fucking Nemesis as hot, sticky cum leaked from her pussy lips. Nemesis's pale eyes rolled back, she screamed, moaned, and squirmed in ecstasy.

Finally, through a nearly subconscious haze, she could feel the tentacle in her mouth reach the opening of her stomach. It squirmed inside for a while, and then she felt something new — something being forced through the inside of the tentacle to its tip. The tip opened and released more of Scylla's hot sticky cum into her gut. It filled her out uncomfortably, but she was incredibly gratified at the sensation. The tentacle slid awkwardly back out of her throat, pushing itself back with extra pulsations of seed. Finally it slipped right out of her mouth, and a great amount of the gummy liquid burst out. She choked as it backed up her throat, and it drizzled thickly off of her glossy lips onto Nu Wa's chest.

Nemesis couldn't take any more. With her last shred of consciousness, she felt the tentacles in her ass and vagina begin to pulse and expel more of Scylla's cum into her. Then she gave out a loud, final moan and fainted.

Nemesis's small, helpless, and limp body lay in a mess of tentacles and sticky, gooey slime against Nu Wa's chest. Nu Wa's mind was racing. The tentacles had calmed down significantly, and now they only moved in slight, deliberate ways. The primary motion she felt was that of the tentacle embedded in her womb. It twitched and turned inside of her, causing her to quiver with each unexpected movement.

The tentacles shifted inside of her, and the majority of them slowly backed out of her vagina. The only one remaining was the one in her womb. She breathed slowly, anxiously wondering what was next.

She saw the remaining tentacle suddenly grow thicker, pulsating with a sort of underlying energy. She felt the whole of the tentacle increase in size, causing the lips of her pussy to stretch tightly. Inside her womb, she felt the tip expand, and the tentacle began to pulse and shift. Something big was coming - Nu Wa could feel it through the growing, rumbling energy inside the tentacle. As it jerked and twisted inside her, she cried out in surprise, pain, and quick orgasmic shocks that burst out of her.

Nu Wa couldn't tell if she was excited or afraid. She groaned as the tentacle twitched inside her. She felt like she couldn't take any more. A drip of slime entered her, and she gasped for breath. She knew there was nothing she could do. Nu Wa was bound to be filled with this creature's juices, whether she liked it or not.

She tipped her head back and relaxed her frame, surrendering herself completely. The tentacle immediately became quite stiff and she inhaled sharply. The tentacles holding her suddenly tightened their grip painfully — they closed around her like a fist, contracting involuntarily.

Then it came. Loads of thick, hot, juicy sperm were shot into Nu Wa's womb with a force that overwhelmed her. Within seconds the walls of her womb were filled tight with the liquid, but it still came pouring into her. She could feel her gut expanding at an uncomfortable rate — the tentacle was forcing gallons of its sappy fluids into her body. She screamed and grit her teeth as the seed only continued to fill her. Overcome by the physical sensation of being filled beyond what she thought she could take, Nu Wa began to go numb. Her head rolled back and her eyes fluttered, gazing ahead with almost no light left in them. The cum rushing into her womb caused it to balloon, pushing her other organs aside. The feeling of being filled to her utmost limit caused her to go wild with sexual bliss, but the pain was unnatural. Nu Wa cried out in a mix of terror and orgasmic stupefaction, barely able to hear her own voice as her mind overloaded.

Then, gradually, it ended. The tentacles' grasp weakened; the flow began to decrease, and finally it stopped. The tentacle squeezed itself out of her womb and slid, inch by thick slimy inch, out of her quivering vagina. Globs of tentacle sperm dripped out of her slowly.

Nu Wa had no strength left to utter a single sound. She could barely breathe. Nemesis's head lay, unmoving, between Nu Wa's cushiony breasts in streaks of slime. The tentacles now draped lazily around the two goddesses — some of them slithered off, others simply fell lifelessly. Nu Wa looked down to her swollen belly. It had bulged perhaps 3 inches. She felt the hot, gooey slime inside, pushing her to a painful limit. Overwhelmed, she let her head hang limp, and exhaled.

In spite of her utter physical demolition, Nu Wa felt a strange sense of completion. She was burning, exhausted, and aching, but she felt undeniably fulfilled. Her last thought, before she slipped out of consciousness, was that she was entirely full — filled to the brim — and she wanted it that way.

A sigh of satisfaction escaped her weak lips as she faded into darkness.

Scylla looked at the two goddesses pathetically tangled by her tentacles. Cum came spewing out of all their orifices. Scylla couldn't help but laugh as the tentacles returned to the dogs' mouths and then the dogs returned under her skirt. Once again, Scylla looked just like an ordinary child. Scylla giggled to herself again as Nemesis and Nu Wa fell with a sick squelch 15 feet to the sand. Nu Wa landed on her back, her tattoos no longer glowing, her slender body and black hair drenched with sticky cum. Her accented eyes closed. She was not moving. Nemesis wasn't as lucky. The Goddess of Vengeance fell face down onto the sand, her hair spewed around her in a fan, her fishnet covered ass sticking up. Right on top of Nemesis's ass hole, was a tear in the fishnets from which cum drizzled down. Nemesis moaned and then was silent. Neither of the two goddesses ever moved again for their immortality had been fucked out of them.

Scylla cast a glance at the two beautiful and glorious goddesses worshipped by the people who were now nothing but fucked, broken, containers of Scylla's seed. Scylla walked over to Nemesis and planted a kiss on her lifeless body on the breast and did the same for Nu Wa. Scylla then proceeded to exit into watery depths. This was only the beginning…


End file.
